


It's an orgy on Sam and everyone's coming

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a very special birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an orgy on Sam and everyone's coming

Sam takes a deep breath before Dean’s hand tightened around his throat once more, the older Winchester grinning down at Sam, his other hand gently caressing Sam’s chest. Sam has one hand tightly fisted into the sheets, the other one resting on the back of Castiel’s head as the angel bobs up and down Sam’s hard length, trying to suck Sam’s brains out through his cock. 

Sam can hear Dean moaning, and know that Gabriel is probably doing that thing with his tongue that drives Dean wild. Sam’s head is tilted up, and his lips are taken in a gentle kiss, Jessica winking at him as she pulls away, crawling down the bed so she was next to Castiel. Jessica takes Castiel’s place as the angel moves down, taking Sam’s balls in his mouth one at time before moving down towards Sam’s waiting hole. 

Sam’s head is pulled back, a hand fisted into his hair turning him to face another of his bedmates. Lucifer smirks down at him, running his finger along Sam’s lips before repeating the action with the head of his cock. Dean’s hand is off his neck now, but before Sam can give any sort of complaint he can feel Dean’s mouth latch onto his right nipple, biting it just hard enough, almost edging on too much, just like Dean knows Sam likes it. Gabriel is working Sam’s left nipple, his touches teasingly light compared to Dean’s. 

Sam moans, the opening of his mouth allowing Lucifer’s cock to slip into his mouth, the archangel only giving Sam a few inches, even though he knows Sam can take more, that Sam wants to take more. Sam’s eyes close with pleasure, so he never sees another approaching his side until he feels another cock rubbing teasingly at his stretched lips. He looks up to see Crowley leaning towards Lucifer, the two of them kissing above him. Sam opens his mouth wider, allowing Crowley to thrust in alongside Lucifer. 

Sam wants to moan with loss when Jessica’s mouth leaves his cock, but soon he feels he sinking down his length, her body taking him inside her. By now Castiel has stopped rimming him, and is slowly thrusting into Sam’s body, the slow pace maddening. Sam reaches out, hands grasping for anything, his left hand encounters a hard cock, one he knows by feel, and Balthazar’s moan of pleasure confirms it as Sam begins to stroke him. Sam’s other hand is led between long legs and to warm wet heat, he quickly goes to work, fingers teasing Anna into a quick orgasm. 

It’s as if her coming set off a chain reaction, Lucifer and Crowley coming down his throat, Gabriel and Dean against his sides, Balthazar over his hand, Jessica on his cock, Castiel inside of him, it’s what he needs to send him spiraling over the edge, body shaking violently with the force of his orgasm. One by one they pull away from Sam, until only Dean is left, holding Sam against his chest, kissing him lightly, tenderly. Sam takes a deep breath, nodding at Dean, who signals for round two to begin. All in all, it’s been one hell of a birthday. Sam can’t wait until they can do something like this for Dean.


End file.
